supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tod
Der Tod, auch bekannt als Der fahle Reiter, ist der älteste und mächtigste der vier apokalyptischen Reiter und zugleich der, der von allen am längsten aktiv war. Er ist eines der mächtigsten Wesen, welches in der Serie vorkommt. Obwohl der Tod behauptet, dass weder Gott noch er wissen würden, wer der ältere sei, ist seit der Wiederkehr der Dunkelheit klar, dass Gott den Tod erschaffen hat. Aufgrund der neuen Zeit und mit der ihr einhergehenden Modernisierung, wird sein fahles Pferd durch einen weißen Cadillac Eldorado 1959 dargestellt. Der Tod hat auch einen Ring wie die anderen Reiter, jedoch benötigt er den Ring nicht um seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Handlung Staffel 5 In der Episode 10 Die Hoffnung stirbt... vollzieht Luzifer ein Ritual und kann so den Tod auf die Welt rufen. Durch einen Zauber hat er ihn an der Leine, so dass der Tod für ihn auf der Erde Zerstörungen anrichten kann. So lässt er in Episode 15 Tote tragen keine Karos viele der Toten wiederauferstehen, unter anderem den Sohn von Jody Mills, um Bobby zu holen, da dieser Sam von seinem "Ja" zu Luzifer abhält, aber Karen ist stärker und kann Bobby warnen. In Das Ende ist nah finden die Winchesters heraus, dass der Tod in Chicago ist. Dean macht sich mit der Sense des Todes auf den Weg, um ihn zu erledigen, da die Sense mächtig genug sei, auch ihn zu töten. Der Tod wehrt dies jedoch ganz einfach ab und macht mit Dean einen Deal: Er gibt ihm seinen Ring und erklärt ihm das Ritual, so dass er den Bund zwischen Luzifer und ihm auflöst und Luzifer wieder in den Käfig befördert. Dafür muss Dean jedoch versprechen, dass er Sam auch wirklich in den Käfig springen lässt. Staffel 6 In Episode 11[[Der Tod wartet in Samarra| Der Tod wartet in Samarra]] lässt sich Dean kurzzeitig von Dr. Robert töten, um mit dem Tod reden zu können. Er trifft dann auch auf diesen und bittet ihn, seine Macht einzusetzen um Sams Seele aus dem Käfig zu befreien. Dieser willigt ein, wenn Dean dafür 24 Stunden lang seinen Job übernimmt, ohne jemanden zu verschonen oder den Ring abzunehmen. Dies gelingt Dean nicht, da er ein 12 jähriges Mädchen nicht töten will, was eine Kettenreaktion heraufbeschwört. Der Tod offenbart, dass er Dean bloß eine Lektion lehren wollte, nämlich wie wichtig Seelen sind, und steigt daraufhin in den Käfig hinab und nimmt Sams Seele in seinen Besitz. Schließlich gibt der Tod Sam seine Seele wieder und errichtet eine Mauer, um die Erinnerungen aus dem Käfig einzudämmen. Staffel 7 In Episode 1 Der Zorn Gottes fesseln Dean, Sam und Bobby den Tod , um Castiel aufzuhalten, da er durch die gesammelten Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer paranoid geworden ist und Menschen tötet. Castiel befreite ihn jedoch und verschwand. Zwar hätte der Tod die Winchesters und Bobby für die Fesselung töten können, doch sah er von dieser Tat ab, um den ihnen die Gelegenheit zu bieten, Cas aufzuhalten. Er beschwor für sie sogar eine erneute Mondfinsternis. Staffel 9 In der 1. Folge Ein Engel für Sam fällt Sam in ein tödliches Koma und durchlebt einen Traum, in der er von einer Vision von Bobby zu einer Hütte geleitet wird. Obwohl dann eine Vision von Dean erscheint, der ihn aufhalten will, geht Sam rein und trifft zu seiner Überraschung den Tod. Sam wäre bereit zu sterben und mit dem Tod zu gehen, da er es satt hat und das Kämpfen leid ist, aber Sam bat Ihn darum, dafür zu sorgen, dass er durch nichts mehr wiederbelebt werden kann. Dann erscheint erneut eine Vision von Dean, der ihm neue Willenskraft geben will und Sam bittet ihm zu helfen. Dem Tod ist nur Sams Entscheidung wichtig, ob er mitgeht oder bleiben will. Als Sam Dean dann doch die Erlaubnis gibt, gibt sich die Vision von Dean als der Engel Ezechiel zu erkennen, der Sam schließlich das Leben rettet. Staffel 10 Als Dean in Finsternis realisierte, dass er gegen das Mal des Kain nicht mehr ankämpfen kann, beschloss er, als letzten Ausweg, den Tod zu beschwören, um diesen zu bitten, ihn zu töten, damit er keine Gefahr für andere mehr darstellen könne. Der Tod verriet Dean allerdings, dass selbst er nicht dazu in der Lage sei, ihn zu töten. Er könne das Mal zwar entfernen, doch nur wenn Dean einwilligt, das Mal an jemand anderen weiterzugeben. Außerdem offenbarte er Dean, was das Kainsmal wirklich für eine Funktion besitzt: Er erklärte, dass bevor die Erde erschaffen wurde, lediglich die Finsternis existierte. Gegen dieses urtümliche Böse kämpfte Gott, zusammen mit seinen Erzengeln. Sie schafften es die Finsternis zu bezwingen und Gott schloss sie mit Hilfe des Kainsmals weg, welches zugleich als Schloss und Schlüssel fungierte. Dieses gab er zur Überwachung an Luzifer, was ihn jedoch mit der Zeit zu verderben schien. Schließlich gab er es an Kain weiter und dieser Jahrtausende später wiederrum an Dean. Er müsse nun dafür bereit sein, das Mal einem andern zu geben, um die Finsternis weiterhin weggeschlossen zu halten. thumb|left|310px|Der Tod "stirbt" Doch der Tod gab Dean noch eine andere Wahl, er wäre dazu in der Lage, ihn so weit wegzubringen, dass er für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr darstellen würde. Der Preis dafür wäre aber, Sam zu töten, da dieser nicht aufhören würde, einen Weg zu suchen, um seinen Bruder wieder zurückzuholen. Dean stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und lockte Sam zu sich. Dean versuchte Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht etwa die guten Jungs wären, sondern die bösen und das diese Welt ohne sie besser dran wäre. Nach einer Herzschmerz erweckenden Schlägerei, willigte Sam schließlich ein und bot sich als Opfer an, um die Macht des Kainsmals ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Der Tod schritt voran und überreichte Dean seine Sense. Dean bat Sam seine Augen zu schließen und während er letztendlich ausholte, um seinen Bruder zu töten, erinerte er sich durch die Fotos, die Sam ihm gibt an seine Liebe zur Familie und entscheidet sich im letzten Moment, die Sense an Sam vorbei zu schwingen und den Tod selbst damit zu durchschlagen. Dieser konnte nur noch im Schock realisieren, was Dean gerade getan hatte und zerfiel schließlich, zusammen mit seiner Sense, zu Staub. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Unsterblichkeit' - Nach eigener Aussage ist der Tod der einzige der ewig währt. *'Allwissenheit' - Da er seit dem Beginn des Universums existiert hat er ein umfassendes Wissen über das Universum. Er ist älter als die Erzengel und hat dementsprechend eine enorme Lebenserfahrung. *'Allmächtigkeit' - Nach Gott selbst gilt er als das mächtigste Wesen im Universum. Besonders hervorzuheben wären: **Teleportation **Erschaffung und Kontrolle von Sensenmännern **Er war in der Lage Luzifers Käfig zu betreten und Menschen daraus zu befreien, obwohl dieser so mächtig ist, dass er zwei Erzengel sicher verwahrt. **Er kann Naturkatastrophen und -phänomene herbeiführen wie z.B. Hurrikans, Springfluten, Erdbeben oder eine Mondfinsternis. **Er ist zu mächtigen mentalen Manipulationen fähig und kann z.B. einen Teil eines menschlichen Bewusstsein hinter eine mentale Mauer schieben. **In der siebten Staffel schickte er sich an Castiel als Gott zu töten, was vermuten lässt, dass er sogar göttliche Wesen töten kann. *'Verkörperung des Todes' - Als solches verfügt er über umfangreich Möglichkeiten wie: **'Todesberührung' - In einem Fall wird er von einem Menschen angerempelt, dieser bricht zusammen und stirbt in weniger als einer Minute. **'Wiederauferstehung' - er ist in der Lage jeden Toten wiederzubeleben, doch als selbstauferlegte Regel tut er dies nie. Die einzige bekannte Ausnahme davon ist als er Sam Winchester`s Seele aus Luzifers Käfig holt. *'Terrakinese' *[[Thermokinese|'Thermokinese']] *'Machterteilung' - Er ließ tote auferstehen. Schwächen *'Sense des Todes -' Es wurde von Crowley behauptet, dass die Sense ihn töten könnte. Als er damit angegriffen wurde, wehrte er diese jedoch problemlos ab. In Finsternis durchbohrte Dean den Tod mit seiner Sense, woraufhin er zusammen mit ihr zu Staub zerfiel. *'Bindungszauber' - Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man den Tod unterwerfen kann. Er wurde von Luzifer genutzt und kurzzeitig auch von den Winchesters. *Gott hielt den Tod über Jahrtausende unter der Erde gefangen, bevor er von Luzifer befreit wurde. Trivia *In Das Ende ist nah behauptet er, am Ende auch Gott zu holen. *In Der Tod wartet in Samarra deutet er an, dass er als einziger ewig währt. *In Der Zorn Gottes zeigt sich, dass er von den Leviathanen weiß. *In Der Tod wartet in Samarra will er, dass Dean versteht, dass Seelen viel wert sind. *In Finsternis erfährt man von ihm den wahren Grund für Luzifers Boshaftigkeit. *Bei vielen Gelegenheiten beweist er, dass er auch neuem Essen also Fast Food zugeneigt ist. Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Der Wunderheiler'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 4 **''Der Tod macht Urlaub'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 5 **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' (ungesehen) **''Tote tragen keine Karos'' (ungesehen) **''Das Ende ist nah'' *Staffel 6 **''Der Tod wartet in Samarra'' *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' **''An der Schwelle'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''Ein Engel für Sam'' *Staffel 10 **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' (nur erwähnt) **''Form and Void'' (nur erwähnt) Galerie thumb|left|350px|Der Tod mit Sams Seele Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Apokalyptische Reiter Kategorie:Vernichtet